Sayap Hitam
by goddesbless
Summary: SasuNaru, AU - "Jika Kyuubi harus kuserahkan untuk menyelamatkannya, aku akan menyerahkannya! Tapi, tolong jangan biarkan dia mati..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, semuanya!! Akhirnya Goddesbless ini nulis fanfic Indonesia!!**

**Buat yang pernah baca fanfic buatan Lunaryu yg punya cerita mirip2 temanya (baca deh, seru), ini bukan jiplakan dari dia loh… Ini cerita gw 'the black wings' yg gw Indonesia-in(walaupun ada beberapa hal yang gw ubah, tp intinya mah sama). Plotnya udah gw ciptain dari jaman gw SMP, pokoknya asli 100 beda!**

Disclaimer: Naruto itu… punyanya Sasuke. DN Angel dan bumi, trus dunia bawah tanah, plus dunia gaib itu punya gw! Ha!

**Warning: Fanfic ini SasuNaru! Artinya Sasuke itu seme-nya..**

**NON-SasuSaku **

**NON-NaruHina**

**Ok?**

oOo

**Sayap Hitam**

oOo

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

SMA Konoha adalah salah satu dari sekolah negeri yang ada di Negara Api. Seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, selalu ada seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai putri sekolah. Tapi di Konoha, putri ini adalah laki-laki.

Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Tingginya hanya 153 cm. Lebih pendek 15 cm daripada rata-rata tinggi cowok seumurnya. Mukanya manis dan selalu penuh dengan senyum. Sifatnya ceria dan selalu meledak-ledak, dan tentu saja dia, yang seorang cowok tulen, benci dipanggil dengan sebutan putri.

Saat itu waktunya pulang sekolah. Naruto membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya seusai ia melaksanakan gilirannya piket. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mengingat janji ayahnya yang akan membuatkan ramen kesukaannya untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto melihat ke belakang dengan muka terkejut. Ia cemberut dan melepas tangan orang itu dari bahunya. "Sakura! Aku hampir kena serangan jantung tau!"

Cewek itu tersenyum lebar. "Tujuan awalnya memang itu, sih."

Naruti meng'huf' Sakura dan kembali membereskan bukunya. Kemudian dia mendengar Sakura berbisik di dekat telinganya, "Lain kali, perhatikan pelajaran ya, jangan sibuk ngeliatin si ganteng itu."

Muka Naruto langsung memerah. Ia cemberut dan berteriak pada Sakura, "Aku nggak ngeliatin dia kok!"

Sakura Cuma terkekeh dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menyibakan rambutnya dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "Naruto, aku mengerti perasaanmu kok, gak perlu malu mengakuinya..."

Senyum jail tampak di wajah cewek itu.

"Aku tau kamu cinta setengah mati sama si Uchiha itu."

Muka Naruto memerah. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Sakura. Tapi tidak jadi. Ia menunduk malu. Meskipun ia mencoba untuk menepis perasaannya, ia memang menyukai cowok itu. Dalam pelajaran pun, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cowok itu, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia berpacaran dengan cowok itu, membayangkan cowok itu menggenggam tangannya…

"Hei!"

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Ia tersenyum pada cowok itu. "Jangan sedih gitu, dong. Ayo, senyum! Senyum!"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya."

Sakura tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan kekuatan menakutkan. Naruto yang sedang tertawa langsung mundur ketakutan, "Apa sih, Sakura, nyeremin banget!!"

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Matanya berkilau menyeramkan. "Malam ini akan ada peristiwa besar!"

Naruto mengernyit, "Ada apa memang?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dan langsung cemberut, "Aku juga gak tau, ayahku gak mau ngasih tau apa yang terjadi. Menyebalkan sekali... Dia cuma bilang lihat aja berita jam 8."

Naruto ikut bersemangat. Ayah Sakura adalah seorang reporter yang cukup terkenal, koneksinya banyak dan informasinya biasanya benar. "Wah, kira-kira apa ya?"

Sakura yang melihat temannya bersemangat kembali berapi-api, "Gak tau juga, tapi aku udah gak sabar lagi...!!!"

oOo

SMA Konoha memiliki seorang putri. Jadi tentu saja wajar jika memiliki pangeran juga. Jika penggemar sang putri biasanya hanya menyapa dan tersenyum untuk mencari perhatian sang putri, penggemar pangeran lebih fanatik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk dapat mengambil perhatian cowok itu.

Seandainya sang pangeran lebih peduli pada penggemarnya seperti Naruto dan bukan menganggap mereka tidak ada, mungkin para penggemarnya tidak akan segila sekarang yang rela melakukan APAPUN untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Yang sayangnya belum pernah berhasil.

Sang pangeran, tidur di bawah pohon di taman yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Ia bolos jam pelajaran sejak istirahat pertama pada jam 10. Toh, dia pikir, pelajaran sekolah tidak ada gunanya. Ia, yang disebut-sebut sebagai anak jenius, sudah mendapat beasiswa ke universitas ternama.

Sasuke Uchiha tertidur di bawah pohon rindang. Tiga kancing teratas seragamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit putih di baliknya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam membingkai mukanya, menutupi sebagian matanya.

Ia terbangun tiba-tiba.

oOo

Naruto berlari menyusuri komplek perumahannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyusuri taman yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Ia bergumam kesal, menyalahkan bus kota yang telat satu jam karena ada kemacetan.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang membuat keseimbangannya hilang. Ia reflek menutup matanya, mengira ia akan jatuh ke tanah dan menunggu rasa sakit datang.

Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang. Sebaliknya ia jatuh ke sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Naruto masih menutup matanya ketika ada suara di atasnya.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukaiku, tapi bisa minggir nggak? Kau berat sekali."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. 'Siapa, sih? Geer banget!' pikirnya. Ia melihat ke atas dan segera menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh di atas, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Muka cowok kecil itu memerah. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri kembali. Tapi dalam ketergesaannya itu, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya lagi dan jatuh kembali. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

Ia membeku.

Muka Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Otaknya terasa penuh, berputar-putar memproses informasi bahwa dia, Uzumaki Naruto, telah jatuh di dalam pelukan atau lebih tepat di atas idolanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Ia membantu Naruto berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Eh, maksudku aku tidak apa-apa."

Cowok berambut hitam itu sudah beranjak pergi ketika Naruto akhirnya bisa berbicara lagi, "Ah, terima kasih!"

Sasuke tidak berbalik melainkan hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata, "Ya, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi, dasar ceroboh."

oOo

Naruto duduk di atas sofa merah yang ada di depan televisi. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan cowok yang disukainya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggonta-ganti saluran tv. Mukanya memerah mengingat Sasuke. Ia cemberut memikirkan kata-kata cemooh yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya.

Ia sibuk melihat-lihat saluran tv sambil melamunkan idolanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu di televisi membuat perhatiannya teralih. Di layar yang menampilkan berita malam itu, terlihat jelas seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat memakai baju merah. Matanya semerah darah dan senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Naruto yang melihatnya saja ingin menimpuk cowok itu untuk menghilangkan senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya. Ia cemberut, tidak menyukai laki-laki itu sama sekali. Tapi sekali lagi ia terkejut karena dari punggung laki-laki itu muncul sayap hitam yang sewarna dengan langit malam.

Naruto mencoba mendengarkan kata-kata reporter berita itu.

"_Akhirnya, setelah menghilang selama 15 tahun pencuri legendaris Kyuubi beraksi kembali! Ia, telah mengirimkan surat tantangan kepada kepolisian yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencuri Wing of a Goddes, sebuah kalung berlian langka yang bernilai sangat tinggi dari museum A pada jam 8 malam! Apakah pihak kepolisian dapat__ menghentikan pencuri yang sangat percaya diri ini?"_

Naruto membeliak tak percaya, " Pencuri...? Mustahil..."

oOo

"**Kyuubi, cepat lakukan tugasmu. Jangan cuma bisa pamer!"**

Kyuubi terbang di angkasa. Bajunya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Ia terkekeh mendengar suara dingin di kepalanya. "Wah, Sasu-chan, memangnya ada apa? Kita harus memunculkan kesan yang baik untuk kemunculan kita yang pertama kalikan?"

"**Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi dan hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Laksanakan saja tugas ini secepatnya."**

Kyuubi tertawa geli, "Bocah, kau tidak bisa memerintahku, kau tau itu. Tapi karena hari ini mood-ku sedang baik, akan kupenuhi permintaanmu."

oOo

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia telah mematikan tv sejak mendengar pencuri bersayap itu telah berhasil mencuri kalung itu. Meskipun ia tidak menyukai pencuri itu, ia harus mengakui bahwa Kyuubi memang hebat. Ia dapat mencuri kalung itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Padahal penjagaan saat itu ketat sekali.

Terdengar suara sirene polisi.

Naruto langsung berdiri. Rumahnya berada di tengah kota di salah satu perumahan elit, tempat yang dijaga ketat mengingat ayahnya adalah walikota. Ia tidak pernah mendengar ada keributan di daerah itu. Cowok itu langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu menuju balkonnya. Ia berdiri di sana mencoba mencari penyebab keributan itu.

Ia hampir berteriak ketika sesosok tubuh bergerak di belakangnya. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menutup mulutnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang itu.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh berisik, nanti bisa-bisa para polisi itu menemukanku."

Mata Naruto membeliak lebar. Kyuubi! Pikirnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pencuri itu. Ia mendorong dan bergerak-gerak untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi yang ternyata cukup kuat. Ia mendengar cowok tinggi itu menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Kau ini, aku jadi harus…"

Kyuubi menciumnya. Naruto terkejut. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dan melihat perubahan mata pencuri yang bewarna merah berubah menjadi gelap. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi sudah tidak ada. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Matanya berair karena marah. Beraninya pencuri brengsek itu menciumnya! Ciuman pertamanya, yang sebenarnya ingin ia berikan pada Sasuke...

oOo

"APA MAKSUDMU KYUUBI!!??"

Sasuke bersandar di sebuah gang gelap, meskipun dari luar ia tampak tenang, perkelahian hebat berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya??! Kau... Kau!!"

**Terdengar suara tawa pelan, "Apa maksudmu, Sasu-chan?"**

Sasuke mendelik kepada siluman rubah itu, "Jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah! Katakan kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

**Kyuubi tertawa lagi,** **"Aku tidak mencium cowok lucu itu, bocah."**

"APA MAKSUDMU KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA??!"

"**Aku memang tidak melakukannya. Lagi pula kenapa kau marah-marah sih? Memangnya dia itu siapa? Pacarmu ya?" Kyuubi nyengir senang.**

"BUKAN! Aku cuma tidak mau kau berbuat seenaknya dengan tubuhku!"

"**Ya, terserah apa katamu. Lagi pula, perlu berapa kali ku bilang aku tidak menciumnya."**

"Lalu yang tadi itu kau sebut apa?!"

"**Bocah, kau salah mengartikan****. Aku memang tidak menciumnya. KAU yang melakukannya."**

Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin, "Dan BAGAIMANA tepatnya itu bisa terjadi ketika KAU saat itu sedang mengendalikan tubuhku?"

"**Gampang, aku mengembalikan tubuhmu ketika bibir kalian hampir bersentuhan."**

"...apa?"

**Kyuubi terkekeh senang, ****"Kau percaya sekarang? Aku yakin kau masih bisa merasakan bekasnya di bibirmu..."**

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan dengan lembut.

oOo

**OOOKKKK !!! begitulah, chapter pengenalan pada cerita ini!!**

**Ter****lalu mirip DN Angel? Yaya, awalnya emang bgitulah... Tapi tenang saja... Beda kok!**

**Ooo, review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Aku udah mohon2 ke masashi kishimoto, malahan udah ngasih semua doujin Sasunaru yg saya punya, tapi dia tetep nggak mau ngasih. Huf. Pelit!**

oOo

**Sayap Hitam**

oOo

**Chapter 2: **

Naruto duduk di pojok kelas dengan muka cemberut. Teman-teman perempuannya berdiri di sekelilingnya sambil bercerita tentang sesuatu yang membuat cewek-cewek itu terkikik. Cowok pendek itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan meng'huf' mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka, cewek berambut pirang panjang yang memakai cardigan ungu ikut menyilangkan tangannya, "Serius deh Naruto, kau lihat sendiri kehebatan si Kyuubi itu! Dia kan keren banget!"

Sakura di sebelahnya ikut membenarkan, "Bener banget! Senyumnya itu lho!! Cool banget!!"

Cewek-cewek itu berteriak senang. Naruto membuang muka.

"Ayolah, Naruto, akui saja dia memang super keren plus cakep!!" Seru Tenten, cewek Cina yang jago silat.

"I… iya. Em… Meskipun dia pencuri, tapi… tapi dia memang sangat hebat." Tambah Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto membeliakan matanya pada Hinata, "Kau juga Hinata? Dia itu kan pencuri!!"

"Karena Naruto, nggak ada orang waras yang bilang dia itu nggak keren!" Jelas Sakura seperti mengajarkan anak TK 1 ditambah 1 itu 2 bukan 5. "Lihat saja, walau pun kau beralasan dia itu pencuri, kau sama sekali nggak bilang kalau dia itu nggak keren. Ya kan?"

Naruto cemberut lagi. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kelas dan menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya. Mukanya langsung memerah. Bagaimana nggak, Uchiha Sasuke, ya, Sang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya!!

'Uwaa!! Dia melihat ke sini!! Apa yang harus kulakukan??!! Argh!!'

Naruto melirik Sasuke sambil salah tingkah. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum sedikit padanya. Yap, senyum malas yang sangat-sangat super keren dan nggak bisa didefinisikan yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek (plus beberapa cowok kayak Naruto) mati di tempat.

Naruto langsung membeku. Otaknya memproses bahwa Sasuke, SASUKE baru saja TERSENYUM kepadanya. Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum. SASUKE tersenyum.

Kemudian setelah beberapa detik. Otaknya seolah menjerit, 'AYO CEPAT BALAS SENYUM!!'

Jadi itulah yang dilakukannya.

oOo

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang salah tingkah. Ia terkekeh dalam hati (Karena seorang Uchiha sama sekali nggak boleh terkekeh!). Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan sengaja tersenyum kecil pada cowok pendek itu. Ia lagi-lagi terkekeh dalam hati melihat Naruto yang membeku.

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya, Naruto punya senyum yang sangat manis, lalu matanya, sejak kapan dia punya mata seindah itu?

Dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"**Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, bocah."**

"Diam kau."

**Kyuubi terkekeh, "Dia memang lucu, ya. ****Pantas saja banyak cowok-cowok yang menyukainya."**

"Berisik. Aku sama sekali nggak menyukainya."

"**Mungkin kau nggak mau mengakuinya, tapi cowok yang menghampirinya itu..."**

Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah Naruto. Seorang cowok sedang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Dia menyentuh bahu Naruto dan tersenyum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat cowok kecil itu tertawa. Sasuke merasa darahnya mendidih. 'Beraninya cowok brengsek itu menyentuh Naruto-ku.'

Sasuke mengamati mereka dari jauh. Cowok sialan itu mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan pergi keluar kelas sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sasuke diam-diam mengikuti mereka. Nggak sia-sia dia dilatih menjadi pencuri untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Cowok pencuri itu mengikuti mereka sampai ke atap.

oOo

"Apa, sih, yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Tadashi, ketua kelasnya.

Tadashi memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menatapnya serius, "Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Naruto tergagap. Meskipun banyak orang yang menyukainya, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajaknya berpacaran. Mukanya memerah. Ia balas menatap cowok itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Maaf, tapi aku menyukai orang lain."

Tadashi mendorong Naruto ke dinding dengan keras, ia memegang bahu cowok kecil itu dengan kuat, "Apa maksudmu kau kan menyukaiku Naruto?"

"Tadashi, lepaskan!"

"KATAKAN SIAPA!!?" Teriak cowok itu sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "AKU MENYUkAIMU LEBIH DARI SIAPA PUN!! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMEBRIKANMU PADA SIAPA PUN!!"

Naruto mengernyit kesakitan. Matanya mulai basah, cengkraman Tadashinya sangat kuat, "Kumohon. Aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku, tapi…"

"KAU ADALAH MILIKKU!" Tadashi berteriak. Ia memperkuat cengkramannya dan mencoba mencium Naruto.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia takut setengah mati. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia bertahan sekuat tenaga agar Tadashi tidak dapat menciumnya. Tapi cowok itu terlalu kuat.

Tiba-tiba Tadashi terpelanting ke lantai.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat. Ia berdiri di depan Naruto, melindunginya dari cowok yang terobsesi itu.

Tadashi menyentuh pipinya yang berdarah. Ia bangkit dan memukul Sasuke dengan sama kerasnya.

Penerus klan Uchiha itu tidak bergerak selangkah pun. Dia menatap Tadashi dengan dingin sambil berkata, "Lebih baik kau berhenti sekarang sebelum kau menyesal."

Tadashi tertawa mengejek."Memangnya kau mau apa? Menyuruh ayahmu yang kaya untuk membayar sekolah agar mengeluarkanku? Ha!"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan melakukan ini." Sasuke menendang cowok itu tepat diperutnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tadashi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas sedikit pun. Tentu saja, mengingat Sasuke belajar 3 cabang beladiri sejak umurnya 5 tahun.

Sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kumohon, lepaskan dia. Ini sudah cukup," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti. Dia menunduk dan melangkah meninggalkan atap ketika Naruto menghentikannya. Naruto menyelipkan jemarinya ke tangan Sasuke yang besar dan mereka bersama-sama pergi, meninggalkan Tadashi yang terkapar di lantai.

oOo

Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak pergi dari atap. Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke UKS dalam diam. Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat jendela sambil menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Em, Sasuke, biar ku obati lukamu," kata Naruto pelan.

"Ini cuma luka kecil."

Naruto menatap cowok dingin itu dengan kesal. Dia mendatangi Sasuke dan berlutut di depannya. "Luka kecilpun bisa berbahaya jika terkena infeksi."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan membiarkan cowok manis itu mengobati luka di pipinya.

Setelah selesai Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku, Sasuke juga ikut terluka…"

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Ujar Sasuke pendek. Ia menyentuh tangan Naruto dipipinya dan mengecupnya perlahan. Muka Naruto langsung memerah tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke memegang tangan dipipinya. Mereka bertatapan, Naruto tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membungkuk dan menciumnya.

Naruto terpaku. Ia menutup matanya dam membiarkan Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang besar membekap tangan Naruto yang kecil dengan sama lembutnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang. Ia ingin sekali saat ini berlansung selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan UKS.

Cowok kecil itu terpaku. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu? Atau mungkinkah Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya?

oOo

"**Kyuubi, kau benar-benar brengsek!"**

Rubah itu terkekeh, "Maaf ya, mengganggu waktumu dengan cowok yang 'tidak kau sukai' itu. Tapi kau kan tahu kita berbagi tubuh. Salahmu sendiri kau tidak mengontrol emosimu, kau kan tahu aku juga tidak bisa mengatur pertukaran ini."

**Sasuke cemberut. Sialan, padahal dia sedang sangat menikmatinya.**

oOo

**A/N:**

**Kayaknya ceritanya terlalu cepet deh. Tapi, ya sudahlah…**

**Sekedar informasi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke bertukar tubuh kalau emosi mereka tinggi dan nggak bisa dipendam lagi. Bisa emosi karena marah, senang, dll.**

**Sasuke nggak berubah waktu marah ke Tadashi (OC) berarti emosinya waktu itu masih bisa dia pendam.**

**Nah, jadi… Gimana ceritanya? Rasanya lumayan… Walaupun rasanya aneh nulis soal kisu2 pake b.indo entah kenapa rasanya mesum skali, hahaha…**

**Review ya!!**

**Rettis Community** – lucu ya.. hhohoho, klu chpter ini gmana?

**Kallen Valentine** – hmm, nggak tau juga ya. Kebayangnya Satoshi jadi Dark trus Niwa orang biasa... hehe

**.Hoshi.na-chan** –

Uke – arti harafiahnya defense, biasanya mengacu kepada orang yang 'dibawah' sewaktu melakukan ehem. Tapi arti sebenernya sih penerima, jadi mereka yang menerima sedangkan seme (attacker) yang melakukan.

Teme – kata makian, semacam brengsek

Dobe – semacam 'selalu terakhir'/'urutan terakhir', mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai orang gagal… Ranking terbawah, lulus terakhir, nilai terjelek, gitulah…

**Greentea-raichan** – hhohoho.. naru-chan kan emang imut bgt!! Maksudnya Kyuubi-no-Kitsune ya? Kalau itu buatannya Lunaryu…

**Sasusakulover** – wah, maaf yah, tapi aku nggak suka sasusaku (apalagi naruhina). No offence tapi ya. Maaf fansnya sasusaku atau naruhina.

**Sekedar informasi (lagi):**

**Sebenernya nggak penting lewatin juga nggak ngaruh kok.**

Aku nggak suka cewek selain tayuya atau tenten sama Sasuke. Kalau Naruto, mungkin cuma Sakura yang aku nggak keberatan.

TAPI sebenernya, aku nggak sreg pairing sasuke/naruto dgn siapa pun selain sasunaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Setting cerita dari DN Angel (Yukiru Sugisaki), karakter Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Disclaimer: Setting cerita dari DN Angel (Yukiru Sugisaki), karakter Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Baru nyadar Naruto di cerita ini cewek banget… Harus dikit dirubah nih sifatnya.

**oOo**

**Sayap Hitam**

**oOo**

**Chapter 3: Awal Masalah**

Sesosok lelaki menatap rumah Wali Kota Konoha dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya terlihat berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan. Sesaat matanya tampak berkilau merah sebelum kembali hitam seperti semula.

"Naruto Uzumaki, jadi itu wujudmu yang sekarang, ya?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hn. Tragedi yang sama akan terulang kembali, adik yang bodoh."

oOo

Naruto berguling-guling di kasurnya. Pikirannya sedari tadi berputar-putar di sekitar cowok tampan yang belum ditemuinya lagi sejak insiden di UKS. Untung saja besok hari Senin, kalau nggak mungkin Naruto bisa stress sendiri karena ingin menemui Sasuke.

Hm, ingin bertemu Sasuke… Ia ingin memastikan perasaan cowok itu, dia nggak mempermainkannyakan? Masa sih, dia tega melakukan hal-hal seperti itu cuma untuk mengolok-oloknya. Nggak mungkin. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Sasuke pergi. Mungkin dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi?

Hah. Yang bener saja!

Besok kalau bertemu lagi dia akan mengahajar cowok menyebalkan itu!! Mana ada orang yang langsung pergit setelah… uh. Uchiha sialaaaaaaaaan!!

Naruto menendang gulingnya keras-keras. Sasuke jelek, dasar brengsek, sialan, cowok gak tau diri, mesum, menyebalkan, keren, jago... ARGHHH...!!

Sialsialsialsialsialsialsialsialsialsial...

Naruto memungut gulingnya. Dia membenamkan mukanya di bantal. Pokoknya besok dia akan meng… apa sebutannya? Mengkonferentasi? Mengkonvortasi? Itulah pokoknya. Cowok itu menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, teringat bagaimana Sasuke...

CUKUUUUUP...!!

Muka Naruto merah padam. Ia masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Semuanya tunggu besok saja. Sekarang dia harus tidur!

oOo

"NARUTOOO!!" Sakura memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang. Cowok pendek itu tersenyum riang.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Sebuah tangan yang kuat menarik Naruto dari Sakura. Sasuke mendekap Naruto ke dadanya dan mendelik ke arah Sakura, "Jangan macam-macam dengan pacarku, Haruno."

Sakura membelakan matanya. "A... Apa?"

Cewek itu menunjuk Naruto dan berteriak, "Naruto!! Kok nggak cerita—cerita??"

Naruto yang kaget setengah mati dengan aksi Sasuke langsung mendorong cowok itu jauh-jauh. Dia mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu!! Aku benci kamu, brengsek!"

Naruto langsung menyeret Sakura, meninggalkan sang Pangeran Es terdiam dengan ekspresi terluka sambil menyentuh pipinya.

oOo

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Cowok itu sama sekali nggak berkata apa-apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Membingungkan sekali, sih. Ada apa di antara mereka? Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Si Uchiha itu, benar-benar mempunyai efek besar terhadapnya. Teman baiknya itu sampai nggak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Haruno Sakura ini. Cih.

Ia mengerling Sasuke yang duduk di meja pojok belakang. Cowok itu menunduk di atas meja. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tapi Sakura dapat melihat cowok itu menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya, yang menderita bukan cuma Naruto.

Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lambat, ketika akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura sudah bertekad akan membuat Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Dasar si bodoh itu, masa dia nggak mempercayai sahabatnya sendiri sih.

Dia baru saja mau menghampiri Naruto ketika dia melihat Sasuke menghampiri cowok pirang itu juga. Sasuke menyentuh bahu Naruto dan baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan menarik Sakura ke atap. Cewek itu cuma ikut saja, rasanya hari ini dia diseret-seret terus.

oOo

Sesampainya di atap Naruto langsung meringkuk dan menangis. Sudah cukup semua ini. Kenapa Sasuke nggak pergi meninggalkannya?

Sakura yang tidak mengira hal ini langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Kejadian di atap sewaktu Sasuke menolongnya, lalu di UKS...

"Aku takut, Sakura..." Naruto berkata sambil terisak perlahan, "Aku takut dia hanya memanfaatkanku..."

"Ya, Tuhan, Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

Cowok itu memandang Sakura dengan berlinang air mata. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum pahit. "Lebih tepatnya, apa yang membuatku berpikir dia bisa menyukaiku? Dia sempurna. Tampan, pintar, kaya, jago olahraga, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, mahir di segala bidang. Dia..."

Naruto menelan ludah, kenyataan itu terasa berat di lidahnya. "Dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku nggak pantas untuknya."

Sakura menepuk pipi sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau memang bodoh, susah diatur, keras kepala, dan nggak punya otak. Tapi kamu juga punya banyak kelebihan. Kau pikir kenapa banyak cowok-cowok yang mengejarmu?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tersenyum sedih lagi, "Sudah nggak penting lagi sekarang. Aku sudah memukulnya dan mengatakan aku membencinya. Dia pasti membenciku sekarang. Dia pasti senang aku tidak ada di dekatnya lagi."

Sakura menampar Naruto.

Cowok itu menatap Sakura dengan kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sahabatnya akan menamparnya, "Sa...Sakura?"

"Berhentilah jadi anak manja, Naruto. Apa kau menyadari tindakanmu itu telah menyakiti Sasuke juga. Dia juga menyukaimu, Naruto," kemudian Sakura berkata lebih lembut, "Coba tanyakan dulu permasalahannya pada Sasuke. Atau apa kau senang membuatnya menderita seperti ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai Sasuke, sungguh. Ia teringat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke ketika ia meninggalkannya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. Untuk semua perbuatannya, ucapannya, dan karena ia telah memikirkan yang terburuk dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan berkata riang, "Cepat cari, Sasuke!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

oOo

Naruto berlari mencari Sasuke. Setelah bertanya pada Guru Kakashi, ia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke di taman. Ia duduk sambil bersandar pada pohon. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, matanya tertutup. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu begitu putus asa sehingga Naruto merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk.

"Sasuke," Naruto berkata pelan.

Uchiha hanya menjawab pendek tanpa membuka matanya, "Hn."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, ini semua karena dia yang tidak mempercayai Sasuke, dan mengira cowok yang telah bersikap sangat baik padanya itu haya mempermainkannya.

Cowok pendek itu tidak tahan lagi. Ia membungkuk di depan Sasuke dan memegang wajah Sasuke di depan wajahnya. Sepasang mata hitam membuka. Naruto dapat melihat emosi dalam mata itu, kaget, marah, bingung, dan... terluka?

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku takut waktu itu kau hanya mempermainkanku, aku... Maaf aku telah memukulmu. Maaf… Aku berbohong waktu aku bilang aku membencimu. Aku… Aku sangat menyukaimu…"

Naruto menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Sekarang tinggal Sasuke yang memutuskan. Apakah ia akan memaafkan Naruto, atau apakah ia akan mendorongnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Naruto?

Naruto menunggu dalam diam, ia masih memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

_Sasuke membenciku._

Ia baru mau melepaskan pelukannya ketika sepasang tangan yang kuat memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mendengar suara di dekat telinganya, "Bodoh, dasar idiot…"

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat seolah tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya. Ia menghirup wangi cologne yang dipakai Sasuke, vanilla musk? Sangat Sasuke…

"Sasuke…"

Cowok yang disebut menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Dia menatap cowok kecil di depannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mencium pipi Naruto dan memeluknya lagi.

"Dasar idiot, idiot milikku."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh rambut Naruto.

'Lembut sekali,' pikirnya.

"**Nikmati kebebasanmu sekarang, bocah. Nanti malam kita bertugas lagi."**** Suara di dalam kepalanya berkata sambil terkekeh.**

'Aku mengerti Kyuubi. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya ingin menikmati saat ini saja.'

**oOo**

Chapter selanjutnya: Pencurian yang kedua, Itachi mulai ambil bagian!

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Mohon reviewnya pembaca sekalian nunduk

**Sora Aburame :** Nyoh, saya tidak suka naruhina, no offense tapi yah. Yang suka mah sah2 saja… Kenapa suka Sasuten? Jadi bgini awalnya, waktu ditanya sama temen kalau Sasuke harus dipairingin sama cewek gimana, nah terus setelah dipikir ada 2 cewek yang menurut ketentuan gw cocok yaitu Tenten dan Tayuya.

Bukan termasuk fan girl

Keren, cantik

Bisa diandalin (kuat)

Nggak banyak tingkah

Nah, sejak itulah jadi suka sasuten. Tapi Nejiten suka banget kok!! Lebih seneng sih gini, fanfic Nejiten tapi ditengahnya sempet ada SasuTen dulu, tapi akhirnya Nejiten. Nyohoho

**Raichan as rodes:** Yo, saya nda suka naruhina juga (yang fans jangan marah ya… nggak bermaksud nyinggung kok… peaceV).. Sasunaru rules!! Yay! Kmaren uda bikin fanartnya buat yg di UKS, tpi ilang sebelum discan.. huf, ntar cari lagi ah,.

**Nasuma Takahashi**: Uda cukup romantiskah chapter ini?

**.hoshi.na-chan:** betul! Rasanya jadi nggak berani nulis yang ratenya T hhaha

**Biaaulia**: arigato!! Yang sekarang, yang sekarang? Lebih imut nggak?

**DyingHerInnocence:** Hidup HiwatarixNiwa!! Betul-betul Sasunaru emang mirip banget kaya mereka.. ngebayangin adegan drama sasunaru nyahaha, tapi cerita ini nggak ngambil karater NiwaRiku, kok. Awalnya emang mirip, tapi kalau konflik aslinya suda mulai… Aaahh, Susah meyakinkan tanpa ngasih spoiler. Pokoknya, cerita ini bukan cuma cerita tentang pencuri kok. Plotnya berliku, dan endingnyapun berliku alias ada sad ending n happy ending, tergantung pembaca. Hohoho. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya …(kecuali saya tentunya!)


End file.
